villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Domingo
Domingo is the leader of the drug gang called One Percenters and the central antagonist of the 2012 comedy/action film 21 Jump Street. He was portrayed by DeRay Davis. Biography Domingo gets caught by Jenko at a park, but did not read the Miranda Rights. This allows him to be released and go back to leading his group of drug dealers. His gang then gets in a large car fight with Schmidt and Jenko. They are working with Coach Walters and Eric. Domingo refuses to usually let new members into his gang. With Schmidt and Jenko still undercover as Eric is convinced that they are not police officers, Eric had the two enter the H.F.S. supplier base which is where the One Percenters and Mr. Walters meet. Domingo started to slowly recognize Schmidt and Jenko who try to lie to him that they are just French Fry commercial stars. Once Domingo fully recognizes, Schmidt and Jenko pull out their guns triggering a Mexican standoff between the cops and the One Percenters. Eric then angrily complains for their betrayal which frustrates Domingo into ordering Karl into knocking out Eric, giving him a nosebleed. Domingo then orders the One Percenters to kill Walters, who is only saved by the timely arrival of a drunk Molly rushing into the room and Walters is able to use Molly as a hostage against Schmidt and Jenko. Just as Domingo ordered Jenko and Schmidt killed, two of his henchmen actually turned out to be federal agents, Tom Hanson and Doug Penthall (who were the original stars of the 1987 TV series the film is based on). Hanson and Penthall then decide to point guns at Domingo and order his crew to drop their guns. Hanson then reveals that he had a romantic relationship with Domingo's married sister and that he and Penthall are Jump Street cops just like Jenko and Schmidt. However, Domingo is able to surprisingly shoot Hanson and Penthall when the two divert attention away from him. This results in all One Percenters except Domingo and Karl getting killed in the battle, and the two chase Walters and Eric who steal the money made from selling H.F.S. to high school students. Domingo made it his mission to kill Walters. Walters drove away in a limousine and Domingo chased after him. Jenko then makes a bottle full of battery acid and throws it into the roof opening of the limo that Domingo and Karl were in. Because they do not have advanced knowledge of chemistry, Domingo failed to realize it was a deadly weapon being used against him. The bottle ignites, which makes the limousine explode. As such, this causes Domingo and Karl to die from an explosion. Just before the limousine smashes into a gas container, this causes an even bigger additional explosion. Gallery Do_i_look_like_i_eat_french_fries.jpg|Domingo talking to Greg and Morton. Domingo's rage.jpg|Domingo holding a gun. Category:Gangsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Addicts Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Anarchist Category:Rivals Category:Game Changer Category:Siblings Category:Deceased